


Pretty Boy

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Annoyed Sherlock Holmes, Beautiful Sherlock Holmes, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Drug Use, less cracky than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: From the kink meme prompt:The reason Sherlock thinks everyone is an idiot is because the moment anyone gets into a conversation with him, they get totally distracted by his high cheekbones or perfect lips or his eyes or whatnot and they're not capable of carrying on a reasonable conversation.(I couldn't find the original post to link back to. Sorry.)





	Pretty Boy

1 Hudders

Mrs Hudson seemed as much of an imbecile to Sherlock upon first meeting her as everyone did. When he spoke to her, she simply stared at him with a blank expression, her blinks coming rapidly. It was no more than he expected.

Mrs Hudson might be older, but she wasn't blind. Nor was she immune to the effects of Sherlock’s particular brand of beauty. She found herself somewhat tongue-tied the first time she met him. After all, he did have the most beautiful eyes and those lips…

In short order, Hudders’ feelings for the detective took a more motherly turn. Even while he worked to prove her husband guilty of murder, she noticed his appalling lack of self-care. Soon she was feeding him up despite his attempted refusal. Unfortunately, she couldn't get him to sleep.

Sherlock didn't know what it was about Mrs Hudson, but she exceeded his first impression which almost never happened. She had proven to be rather intelligent after all.

2 Lestrade

DI Greg Lestrade was completely enamored by the strung out kid that stumbled onto his crime scene and solved the double murder with what seemed to be nothing more that a glance. If the kid hadn't so obviously been a druggie and if he, himself, hadn't been married and so much older, he would have made a move on the spot despite the kid's arrogant disdain for his intelligence.

Sherlock decided the whole of the NSY team were idiots, including the DI. The man, Gary, George, Geoff. Oh, forget it, Lestrade, had looked at him vacantly for several minutes as he explained the murders to him.

Greg gave himself a shake and told himself to get a grip. There was work to be done. He finally understood what the kid had been telling him and it was brilliant. He told him so, but using different words. Words like ‘skill’ and ‘useful’. He told the kid that if he got clean, he'd call him in on other cases.

Sherlock decided that maybe, just maybe, Lestrade wasn't a complete idiot after all.

3 Anderson

Phillip Anderson was working a crime scene when he met Sherlock. Though he never acted on his feelings, there were certain men he found appealing. The detective was definitely one of those. As a result he babbled ill formed theorems and stumbled through explanations.

Sherlock found Anderson's incompetency particularly annoying as it directly affected the case they were working. He shot scathing criticism in Anderson's direction.

Because Anderson was so enamored of the detective, the criticism hurt and he fired it directly back, but with much less finesse. If only his infatuation with Sherlock had worn off, things might have proceeded well, but it never did. His unrequited fascination became bitterness and Sherlock never saw him as more than an idiot.

4 Molly

The first time Sherlock met Molly Hooper, he was surprised she had risen to her current position. The woman couldn't even string together a single sentence coherently.

Molly couldn't help but stare. The detective was tall and the way he moved was mesmerizing. She wanted to run her fingers through his curls just to see what they felt like.

“Don’t you agree?” Sherlock asked.

Molly had no idea what he had said. “Um. Sorry?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

It would take years for Molly to see the man behind the beauty. Only then did Sherlock begin to see the intelligence that Molly had never before been able to express around him. It was about time.

5 John

Once again, Sherlock wasn't surprised by the slightly vacant look he received upon meeting John Watson. For some reason, though, he decided to play with him by asking him questions and deducing him.

John couldn't decide where to let his eyes fall, on Sherlock's hands or on his lips. The man was too bloody gorgeous for words. Without thinking, he handed his phone to a complete stranger, hoping to get in his good graces.

When Sherlock started firing off observations about his life, he became even more intrigued. One thing led to another, and he found he had moved in with the object of his obsession, been on a foot chase to try to catch a criminal, and had his tentative designs on his new flatmate shot down. That was when he started seeing Sherlock for the remarkable man he was and when Sherlock began to concede that perhaps John wasn't a complete idiot.

It would take time and much pain would befall them before John got up the nerve to ask Sherlock on a date again. By that time, the detective was certain John was a complete genius.


End file.
